


A brief attempt at courting the Queen

by mariasue123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Alfred, USUK - Freeform, Winter, i know its soooo late to be posting this here, oh well im lazy, usukexchange2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasue123/pseuds/mariasue123
Summary: Alfred is the King of Spades, Arthur is his Queen. Despite having officially been together for three months, their relationship is still rather awkward. As Christmas approaches, it starts to snow, and Alfred's finally had enough of pining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was my gift to @teapot-joker for the @usukexchange2016. Cardverse christmas! usuk   
> I promise you it's so much fluffier than I make it sound in my summary.

 

Alfred would’ve been lying if he said he’d expected any of this.

When he had found his Queen, he certainly hadn’t expected she to be a he, hadn’t expected that he’d be older and much poorer than the fine ladies he’d been accustomed to wooing.  When they’d found him, his Destined One tried to attack Yao, his Joker, with a broomstick, shouting about “goddamn cavalry who dared to barge into his house!”

Even though he was a hero and a King, it kinda scared him a bit.

It also didn’t help that he looked like a fae prince- his eyes were emerald apples and he had a sleek, lean body that had seen years of work and hardship, Alfred didn’t doubt. There was so much difference between them that even after the long explanations, even after the wedding had been over with and even with a whole three months of settling in, their relationship hadn’t gone beyond just the first steps of friendship. Which was fine with Alfred; it was certainly way better than the anger Arthur had shown when they first met.

Even so, Alfred still caught himself watching Arthur. After a whole lot of self-denial, he couldn’t avoid facing it anymore. The way Arthur moved- the instinctual elegance and grace that had taken years for Alfred to master- made the man impossible to not gaze upon in awe.  And the way he talked with so much passion and flare when he was hell-bent on getting his way seemed awfully endearing. Even his less likeable expressions like the way Arthur’s face scrunched up in anger, Alfred thought was adorably cat-like. All these things and more made Alfred watch Arthur so intently. And the more he watched, the more he wanted. He wanted not just to look but touch Arthur,  hold his hand not only in official congregations as ‘The Royal Couple’ but also alone, in the privacy of their own bedroom.  

Arthur had completely bewitched him.

And now it was winter. Almost Christmas, to be exact. His kingdom was flourishing, brimming with kindness and excitement as the festivities went into full swing. It seemed like a perfect time.

Alfred was determined to win Arthur’s heart, his Queen’s heart.  Or…at least make their relationship friendlier as he didn’t think he could take another night of this longing.  Asking him on a date might be a good start.

………………….

The day before Christmas. After countless political meetings, he’d found Arthur in their chambers, which also had an opening  that led to their private gardens. Well it was Arthur’s than anything else as Alfred had little interest in flowers. His back was to Alfred, looking so small in the grandness of the room that Alfred felt the incredible urge to hug him. A book sat ignored in his lap as he watched the snow fall outside the large stained glass window, a peaceful serenity on his face.

Alfred swallowed. He braced himself and muttered a quick “C’mon man you’re a hero and a king -you can do this!” under his breath. He walked towards Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly.

“Hey Arthur…”

“Alfred.” Arthur smiled cordially.

“It’s snowing.”  Alfred mentally kicked himself. _A hero/king and that’s all you come up with?_

“Yeah.”

“It’s pretty right?” _Like you_ , Alfred thought.

“I suppose so. Yes it is.” The corners of Arthur’s mouth lifted very slightly.

“I was thinkin’…” Alfred faltered and then mentally steeled himself. _No way was he backing out now!_

“I was thinkin’- since it’s snowing and all, we gotta go out!”

Arthur frowned. “What, an official visit? Didn’t we do that last month?”

“No! I mean right now!” Alfred shouted before pulling Arthur up out of his chair, the book clattering out of his lap and onto the floor, and ignoring Arthurs loud protests, ran out to the garden which by then was completely white, Arthur’s precious flowers crumpled under the snow.

Alfred’s puppy like joy overcame his nervousness, as he marvelled at the sight of glorious snow- unchanged since childhood.

“This is awesome!” Alfred shouted in delight before pausing when he looked at Arthur’s face.

Arthur was completely red and looked half angry, half surprised.  He tugged at Alfred’s arm.

“Alfred, I demand that you let go of my hand!” He almost growled.  “I’m going back inside.”

“No.”

“You bloody what?”

“No, I’m the king so you have to do what I say. Besides Arthur, you gotta have a little fun! It’s Christmas!” And with that Alfred promptly threw a snowball at him.

Arthur squealed a bit as it hit him. His calm facade was lost completely as he threw back a snowball with such ferocity.

“I’ll get you, you bloody bastard!”

Alfred laughed and was content to be chased by the slightly enraged Arthur who was shouting taunts that would no doubt make his mother blush. Little by little they lost their composure and, in between taunts and jibes, seemed to develop a bit of affection for one another.

Somehow, from a mound of frozen snow, Alfred had ended up on top of Arthur, both breathing quite heavily- exhilarated from their snowball fight. Alfred siddenly found himself staring  at Arthur’s reddened nose.

They lay there in awkward silence for a bit, as if both were expecting something to happen, when Alfred with a quiet impulse finally broke the silence.

“Can I kiss you?”

Arthur blushed furiously, but didn’t even hesitate in his response.

“As if you even need to ask, you bloody idiot.”

And Alfred leaned down and gently kissed the top of Arthur’s nose.

Arthur made a low noise and felt his heart quicken. He raised his head and forcefully pressed his lips against Alfred’s, drawing out a long groan from him.

They continued on like this, as the snow fell gently around them and the only sounds were there muffled groans and soft sighs as their lips moved desperately against each other. Finally, as they pulled away, Arthur nudged at Alfred to get off him. Alfred did so, standing up quickly. Both of them were panting and more than just slightly red in the face, as Alfred helped a protesting Arthur off of the snow.

“So uh now maybe we can go out again later?” Alfred spluttered. "I mean just the two of us. Like, a date"

Arthur sighed. “Alfred, did your minister put you up to this?”

Alfred frowned, puzzled. What did Yao have to do with anything? "Huh? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Arthur smiled sadly. Again he had that slightly heart-broken expression that Alfred did not understand, but still made him want to hold the younger man tightly want to hug him tightly.

"Alfred, you already married me. You don’t have to feel obligated to court me, you know."

How the fuck could Alfred not want him when he stared at Arthur like he was the goddamn universe.

“I want to. I really want to. God I want to so goddamn much…”

Arthur drew in a breathe harshly, and Alfred again wanted to kick himself. Had he let too much slip? Would Arthur find the extent of his desire ugly now?  Alfred prayed not.

“Do you want me to?” he asked quietly.

Arthur truly smiled. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

Alfred laughed with joy as they kissed once more in the snow.


End file.
